combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
CAWiki:Administrators
Administrators are the core staff members of this site. They are in charge of everything that goes on behind the scenes, whose capabilities exceed those of an ordinary user. What is an Administrator? Administrators are responsible for keeping the site active and functioning. Though all editors are equal in stature, administrators usually have the last word when a situation arises. What can an Administrator do? Aside from the basic rights and abilities that all registered users have, administrators may also do the following: *Delete and undelete pages, files, and any of their associated history. *Lock or 'protect' a page, so it cannot be edited or renamed by users who do not meet a certain criteria. This includes barring unregistered users, or even those who don't have administrative rights. *Block users, including unregistered IPs, from editing (for a specific amount of time). *Change the site's interface at will, and post new announcements occasionally. *Have more authority in a dispute or discussion. What they say or vote weighs more heavily than an ordinary user's, and they may override any party or vote with dishonest intentions towards the site. *"Rollback" and revert vandalism or mis-edits with just a click. *Appoint "Site Moderators," who work below them to manage the site. What can an Administrator NOT do? The extent of each administrator's power has its limits, as with any job. They may never abuse their administrative powers for personal gain, as well as: *Take sides in a dispute. Instead, they should work towards ending them as neutrally as possible. *Misuse their powers in any way, especially against editors of good faith. Administrative powers should always be used constructively. What is a Bureaucrat? A''' Bureaucrat''' is an experienced administrator with even more authority on the site, compared to ordinary administrators. They can: *Appoint/Demote Administrators/Moderators at will. *Have the final say in a dispute. How do I become an Administrator??! Becoming a staff member requires you to meet certain obligations. You may be appointed at any time if there is a shortage of staff members, or you exceed expectations---but generally, the following standards must be met: *A good amount of quality edits. Quality and quantity must go hand in hand. You can never have too many good edits, but you can certainly lack them. *A good attitude. Other users must trust you before you can recieve this responsibility. You must have proven yourself to your community, especially to the Staff, by your demeanor and actions towards others. A good staff member has an open and amiable personality, yet is serious when the need arises. *Be active. This cannot be stressed often enough, as only very active editors '''may become a member of the staff. You are not required to edit every day as a staff member, but your appointment should '''NOT '''be a reasonable excuse for editing infrequently. Being a part of the staff is a privilege and an honor, not a day job. Never forget that your powers can be taken away, ''at any time''''', if you are not active enough---or abuse your powers. *Other criteria might be required on certain sites. If a site has become dysfunctional, or there are other active editors but no active administrators, please contact the Community Staff. Make sure to elect trustworthy and respectable people, as they'll be the ones who'll be in control. Who are the Administrators of this site? A list of current Staff Members can be seen here.